


ghoooOOOooost.mov

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Ryan-centric, Sex Tapes, rating this is the softest mature ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: "Did I tell you Shane and I might’ve caught a ghost on video?”Ryan perks up, “You have to send it to me! That’s awesome, hah take that Shane.”





	ghoooOOOooost.mov

**Author's Note:**

> for the sunrise prompt over at the bfu writers discord \o/

Distant laughter echoes around him, and Ryan feels like he’s going into shock, his whole body frozen in the another reality. Joining Ruining History was the worst decision he ever made, he can’t believe he just accidentally implied ghosts aren’t real. Sara pats his hand, bringing him back to present and smiling softly at him. 

“Hey it’s okay. Did I tell you Shane and I might’ve caught a ghost on video?”

Ryan perks up at that, “You have to send it to me! That’s awesome, hah take that Shane.” 

Shane rolls his eyes, “The evidence isn’t very compelling- back to the whale of a tale people!” 

“I’ll email it to you, it’s on my home laptop,” Sara whispers. 

And Ryan can’t wait to see it, would love to add a piece of homegrown supernatural evidence to their next video- especially if Shane’s stupid skeptical face is in it. 

.

Sara doesn’t actually send the video until like two in the morning, and only because he’s sleeping lightly does the notification chime wake him up. He skims the email, Sara saying she’s already showed most of her friends and apologizing because she thought Shane would have shown him by now. While she still isn’t completely convinced ghosts exist, she says it’s a step in the right direction. 

Ryan’s pleased to read that, had been surprised she was so disbelieving before since she likes aliens, completely blames Shane for that. He rubs at his eyes as it downloads, only flicking on his bedside lamp. (He does need to get back to sleep once he’s seen this after all.)

Having arranged his pillows so he’s sitting up against them and the headboard, Ryan looks back at his phone. He’s happy to note that it really was a download link, meaning Sara didn’t just slap it on youtube. The file title is march8.mov- Shane really was dragging his heels on telling him. Grinning to himself, even more certain it’s going to be good now, Ryan plugs his phone’s charger in. 

Rearranging himself one last time for maximum comfort, Ryan hits play and the vid opens up at their apartment. Shane is lounging on the bed and looking at Sara mostly off-camera. He’s really hoping something’s about to spook Mr. Skyscraper, but considering there’s another- jesus fucking christ _thirty-eight_ minutes- it probably won’t be soon. 

Sara comes entirely into the frame, kissing Shane and that’s cute. A little more intense than they do in public, not that Ryan’s been paying attention. You can tell both of them do camera work often, somehow making the one stationary angle work for them. Then Sara moves into his lap, Shane’s giant hand grabbing nearly her entire ass and _holy shit_. Ryan hits pause, neck burning and suddenly glad he didn’t get out the tablet’s bigger screen. He takes a deep breath, quelling any other physical reactions that he doesn’t need to acknowledge. 

It’s only hot because it’s late at night and his body’s conditioned to think he’s watching porn. Yeah, that’s it. Shaking his head, he hits play. 

‘ _Been thinking about you all day_ ,’ video Sara moans. 

Shane chuckles deeply, ‘ _Oh yeah?_ ’

And okay fine, maybe it’s hot because they’re two attractive people that clearly want to fuck. Whatever. Obviously it doesn’t go that far if Sara’s been showing this video to her friends. And maybe a ghost ruins the mood, oh _that_ will be well worth all the awkwardness he’s going to feel around these two.

Sara’s way too good at reading his expressions, and he doesn’t need Shane teasing him about how he wants both of them. Which Ryan never really consciously thought before, but watching Shane push Sara’s shirt up, there’s no question about it.

Ryan would like to blame his continued watching on being half asleep, but even in his right mind he doesn’t think he could resist this temptation. He watches as they strip down and keep kissing, as Shane eats Sara out until she’s begging, of them fucking and a laughing Shane finally turning the camera off. 

It feels like he can finally breathe again, air rushing into his lungs with a cold sobriety. 

Staring down at his dark phone, Ryan realizes he wasn’t even listening for ghosts. His finger hesitates over the replay button, before clicking. He’s already seen it, he mine as well watch again while actively listening closer for ghosts. Maybe the ghost was in the beginning and Sara didn’t intend for him to finish watching it? 

Ryan doesn’t have much luck focusing the second time around, blames the two of them for all their back-and-forth, so close to what he overhears at the office just sexier and-

He’s hard. 

_Fuck._

He can’t take a cold shower, if he does he has to stay up until he goes to work. He definitely can’t jackoff, that would cross like the last boundary line. And he fails to fall asleep, his body too keyed up. 

So he tries to watch it again, maybe the third time will be the charm and he’ll find the moment. 

(He doesn’t.)

An email comes in right when Shane’s saying _fuck just like that baby_ and Sara’s riding him and Ryan isn’t even touching himself but he’s _so damn close_. 

The ping brings him back to reality, a new message from Sara on the video thread. His stomach turns when he sees there’s an attachment, scanning her words quickly. 

_Ryyyyyyan, oh hon that was not the right vid! Lmao, this is why shane sayys i can’t drink & text or whatever spoilsport. the moment’s at 4:58, sorry if we scared, scarred? i think scared, aha either one tho lol ur eyeballs if you watched (i think youre sleeping and shane’s being silly but tall boy’s soooo sure you hate sleep or something – weshould all lmk what you think_  
_xoxo, that bi disaster babe_

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” he breathes. At no point did he consider that Sara possibly sent him the wrong tape, and he’s such a fucking moron. His only hope is that the new tape is so devastatingly compelling that they can push past the sex tape conversation and immediately into ghosts are real 2k18. 

Sleepiness hits him then, and Ryan opens the video titled ghoooOOOooost.mov. He skips ahead to 4:57, can always watch the full version in the morning. 

Shane’s cooking in the kitchen, Sara talking from behind the camera about miniaturizing wolves. It’s a cute idea- then again, any mini animal is cute- and then as Shane’s grabbing a bowl as a bag flies _up_ from the kitchen counter. It hesitates in the air before drifting back down, sending chills all over Ryan. That isn’t how gravity is supposed to work, and hearing his name he turns back to the vid, scrolls back a few seconds. 

“You’re still taping,” Shane says, rolling his eyes and smiling. “Of course. Ryan’s gonna jizz his pants.” 

The camera shakes as Sara laughs, and Ryan closes it, cheeks burning. That’s it. He’s gonna need a transfer to the furthest away buzzfeed office- do they have one on the moon yet? Or perhaps the bottom of the ocean? 

Groaning, Ryan turns the light off. It does nothing to dim the room, and he looks accusingly out his narrow window where sure enough, natural light is pouring in. (Any other day he’d be happy to be awake early enough to see the sun rise over the city, but fuck that he’s exhausted.)

He has no clue how the fuck he’s going to face Shane or Sara in the morning, later this morning dammit, pulling a pillow over his face. And regardless of the anxiety churning in his gut, the darkness is all it takes for him to pass out. 

.

Unsurprisingly, Ryan wakes up late for work. Late enough that he can’t stop for a coffee or a shower, in a frenzy the entire way in, nearly all his attention on the damned too fast dashboard clock. It isn’t until he’s in the elevator that he even looks at what he’s wearing- mismatched socks under his jordans, his dark jeans that are just a little too tight to be entirely comfortable, and a gray henley that he keeps meaning to throw out due to the unfortunately shaped mustard stain.

Thank god he isn’t going to be in any videos today. 

Well, probably. 

The elevator dings open as he realizes that means he’ll be next to Shane all day, and he’s gonna start with the mediocre office coffee. Ryan’s halfway through blessing the warming up keurig when the office giant himself shows up. 

“Morning Ryan,” he says cheerfully, grabbing a muffin. 

Ryan grunts something that’s close enough to a greeting, as Shane leans against the fridge. 

“So Sara sent you our sex tape.” 

Ryan drops his napkin, “Uh, yes?” 

“She claims it was a mistake, but she’s also been wanting to seduce you so. Ball’s in your hands.” 

“Court,” Ryan automatically corrects, and Shane grins. 

“We can do that, old-fashioned like.” 

And maybe it’s just exhausted bravado, but Ryan’s remaining worries fall away. “Yeah, okay. The ghouligans should investigate your apartment anyways, after dinner?” 

Shane’s face lights up, and Ryan can’t help mirroring a smile. “It’s a date.”


End file.
